


Lonely

by alittledead224



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittledead224/pseuds/alittledead224
Summary: What happened after JD died?





	1. Chapter 1

You look around, and immediately notice how bright the sun is, first of all. It’s almost blinding, and it bothers you. Sitting in the chair on the grass, you mentally curse the sun, keeping your thoughts to yourself. Damn sun, always being bright and cheerful on your gloomiest days.  
For whatever reason, you are alone in a large area of grass, filled with multiple chairs. Multiple empty chairs. In fact, it dawns on you that you are completely alone, except for a few guys standing on the stage. Wait. Why is there a stage here? It isn’t even really a stage, it’s more of a platform, now that you think about it. Whatever.  
You’re seventeen, and full of life. What were you doing here at this...park? Was it a park? You couldn’t remember. In fact, you couldn’t remember much at all, except your name.  
Jason Dean. Huh. Why couldn’t you remember anything? It seemed like you just woke up and were right here.  
Something pulls you out of your thoughts. You hear a noise, coming from behind you. As you turn to look, it’s your girlfriend, Veronica. She was so beautiful, especially in the sunlight. “Hey, baby.” you flirt, trying to get her attention. Then, you turn back around. Now that you thought about it, you couldn’t recall why you were here in the first place. You scrunch your brow as the girl solemnly walks past you, towards the stage. And in that moment, you realize Veronica was crying.  
She had only cried one other time, when Kurt and Ram made up a story about her...doing some obscene acts to them that you didn’t care to think about in this moment. Right now, your mind was focused on the girl making her way up to the stage. In your curiosity, you follow her.  
And immediately, you notice a casket.  
And you see a notecard with your name.  
And then you look inside the casket, and it’s your face looking back at you.  
What the hell?  
You reach to put your hand on Veronica’s shoulder, trying to touch something to make you feel like you’re alive because right now everything you thought was going on was collapsing all around you as you stare at your lifeless body in the casket. You touch her shoulder but it doesn’t feel warm this time, you don’t feel anything, and your hand goes through her. Immediately, your typical cool, composed personality dissipates, and you panic. “What the fuck is going on?” you say out loud, but no one responds. In fact, no one even looks at you.  
Veronica is bent over your casket. All you can see is your face, the rest of you is covered with a sheet. There are tears falling down your girlfriend’s cheeks, and you can hear her whisper, “JD, I love you so much. I’m so sorry.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” you attempt to respond, but then you remember she can’t hear you. You’re dead.  
Then, the memories crash into you like waves crashing onto a beach. The boiler room. You have a gun, pointing at Veronica’s head. Your girlfriend screaming for you to stop, stop, come with me, please, Jason, please. Gunshot.  
Silence. Darkness.  
Then, you somehow wake up, and notice the blood dripping from your abdomen. It is hot, it burns, it aches, and you know no matter what happens here, you’re gonna die. Was the bomb still set to go off? You could make your death quick, by blowing up with the school. You turn to see if it was still there, but it wasn’t. And only one person would have taken it.  
Veronica. What a brave girl, willing to sacrifice herself for the school. You always admired her. And now, you needed to get out, before the bomb killed her. As much as you wanted to be with her forever, she needed to stay alive. Besides, you were gonna die anyway, why not go out with a bang?  
You limp out of the boiler room, thinking about where she would have gone. Outside, definitely. Walking hurts, the movement tugs at the wound. Finally, you’re outside, and immediately you see the bright blue that Veronica was normally clad in.  
Still limping, you make your way over to her. “Veronica...give me the bomb.” you say, putting out one of your hands as the other cupped your bleeding wound. She, naturally, declines, so you step forward. “You need to stay alive. Clean up the mess down here. Besides, I’m damaged, and I am dying anyway.” And then, you uttered the one word you never thought you’d speak again. “Please.”  
Tears in her eyes, she reluctantly hands you the bomb. “Good. Now go.” you say, taking the bomb from her. This was a somber moment, and you take a breath to look at her face for the last time. It’s beautiful, so, so beautiful, and as she walks away, you can hear the tic, tic, tic of the bomb in your hands.  
“Our love is God.” you whisper as you shut your eyes.  
You open them, and you're back to reality. Back to the stage. Veronica is gone now, and your body is still in the box. No wonder there’s a sheet on it, you think. How’d they put you back together? Must have been like a puzzle.  
You know there’s no heaven in store for you, and with that, you make your way off the stage, out of the park, and begin to walk to God knows where.


	2. And Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, with JD dead, what happened to Veronica?

You open your eyes. The room is white and sterile looking. How did you end up here? You notice someone lying on the bed in front of you, and decide that this place that you’ve somehow woken up in was a hospital. The sun coming in from the window was bright, and it reminded you of the day your boyfriend’s funeral was. Oh, Veronica, you were always so wistful.   
That got you thinking about circumstance. JD sacrificed himself for you on that sunshine filled day, two months ago to the day. And since that day, he has never left your mind. A vision of his sunken face in the casket appears in your mind, and you shudder. You feel sick just thinking about it.   
You suddenly remember where you are. A hospital. Why were you here again? Who were you visiting? Maybe it was a dream, you think, so you give yourself a hard pinch. It didn’t hurt. In fact, you didn’t even feel it. Definitely a dream, you decide, and you walk towards the bed. A machine starts to beep loudly, and multiple doctors and nurses come flooding into the room. Voices start to bellow, and you hear a few different phrases, like “We can’t let her die now.” “Start CPR!” and discussion of some type of medication you didn’t quite understand. Then, the beeping stops, and shifts to a continuous hum. “She’s gone…” the oldest doctor says quietly. You put your hand over your mouth in shock. You just witnessed someone’s death, and the realization shook you to your core.  
Then, something happens that really throws you off. The medical team walks past you; no, through you and leaves the room, after covering the body with a blanket. The whole process felt very dramatic, but there was finally a break, and you took this moment to uncover the body.  
And you see your face, lifeless, staring back at you. Tubes, wires, and bandages covered your body, and you wonder how you got here.  
You faintly remember a car, your car. It was dark, and you had no music playing. It was a quiet, peaceful night. Then, a loud noise, and silence. You don’t hear anything for a long time, until the sound of an ambulance roars beside you. “We’re going to help you.” you recall a voice saying, but you can’t respond. You can’t move at all. Then, everything goes black, and you don’t remember anything after that.  
You touch your body’s hand, a tear rolling down your cheek. “You’re dead, baby.” you hear a voice say behind you. It sounded familiar, so, so familiar, yet distant. But it brought you comfort.   
“Jason?”  
He walks up behind you and hugs you so tightly, you thought you were going to die again. He buries his face in your neck. “I missed you so much, baby. I missed you. Now we’re together again.”  
You pull away and turn around, the one tear turning into many as you embrace the ghost of your boyfriend. Well, now both of you are ghosts. An almost happy ending to a story you didn’t plan on finishing so soon.  
Then, your parents come to mind, and you only cry harder. JD begins to rub your back in attempted comfort. You know he isn’t sure what to say, so you say it for him. “What about my family?”  
He simply shrugs. “They’ll get through it, don’t worry about ‘em.”  
You pull away and wipe your eyes, nodding slowly. “They will, be-because they have to.” you say quietly.   
Then, a light, a bright, white light shines in the door. It’s heaven, you know it. You look at JD and extend your hand. “C’mon, baby, let’s go.” you say, a small smile appearing on your face. You and JD were about to hit it big, going up to heaven. Hopefully it was as good as people made it seem.  
Then, you see him shake his head. “Nah, baby, you know me, I can’t.” he says, a smile on his lips but sadness and regret in his voice.  
“W-what?” you ask, your smile quickly fading and tears filling up your eyes once more. You couldn’t leave him, not again, not like this. “Please, come with me. You can, please. I won’t leave you again.”  
“Then stay.” he says simply, a smirk playing on his lips. He looked devious.  
You look at the light, bright and inviting. And you turn back to JD, pleading eyes that beg him to follow you. You know your parents want you to go to heaven, and your mind is telling you to listen, but your heart begs you to stay here, with him.  
Letting out a sigh, you glance once more at the light. And then, you reach your hand out to JD. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”  
You lead him out the other door, leading to the hallway, holding hands the entire time. You don’t know where you're going, but if it’s with him, everything would be alright. Besides, you’re dead anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was sad also this was my first fic i posted on here yippee hope u likey


End file.
